


Hot For Teacher

by Catcat85



Series: Meet-Cute [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: Kurt meets Blaine on his first day of school at NYADA. He thinks Blaine is a cute guy who is one of his classmates. To his surprise, Blaine turns out to be the Professor, who is teaching his class. Awkwardness ensues.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Meet-Cute [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853506
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Hot For Teacher

Kurt walks into his very first college class, Vocal Technique for Musical Theater, with Professor Anderson. He is beyond excited to be in college, at NYADA, in New York City. Getting accepted into one of the top performing arts schools in the country has been rewarding enough for Kurt, but mostly it gives him a validation that he is in fact talented. His dream of being on Broadway is within arm’s reach and Kurt cannot be more excited. He’s also glad to have his best friend, Rachel at NYADA with him. Even though they are both Freshman and majoring in Musical Theater, they decided not to take the same classes each semester. Knowing Rachel’s competitive streak, their friendship may not survive if they are taking the same classes and competing against each other in every class. 

So, they planned out their schedules before registering for classes. Classes that Rachel is taking in the Fall Semester, Kurt will take in the Spring and vice versa. This way, they can also give each other a review and advice on classes and professors. 

Kurt had read up on NYADA blogs for any scoop he can get on his professors this semester. Most of the information he found on his professors were pretty typical. Professor Martin hates tardiness. Madam Dubois is tough and has very high expectations. It’s almost impossible to get an A in her class. Dr. Carroll, also known as Dr. Cat Lady, is a nice woman but she always comes into class with cat hair all over her clothes and she apparently looks like a cat with her cat eye glasses and pointy face. Finally, Professor Anderson, whose very class Kurt is walking into right now. 

Things Kurt has heard about Professor Anderson excites him. For being a gay 19-year-old, finding out that your college professor is young, gorgeous, _and_ gay; is like finding out Marc Jacobs is having a 50% off sale. 

Kurt also read that Professor Anderson is extremely talented and an amazing teacher even though he just started teaching at NYADA last year. His classes are always full. Kurt only needs four music courses that are required to graduate, but if Professor Anderson turns out to be as awesome and dreamy as what he read online, he might consider taking more music classes than what is required for his major. 

As Kurt walks into the class, he looks around the room to find a seat. He sees a cute guy sitting in the front row in the middle of the class. He likes a guy who isn’t afraid to sit in the front row of a class. It means he cares and is interested in learning. He can use someone who is as studious as he is to be friends with. 

Kurt walks over and sits down next to the guy, who is writing in his leather-bound notebook. 

_A cute boy who journals?_

Kurt smiles and decides to make conversation. “Hey!” 

The cute guy turns and look at him. “Hi!” He greets Kurt with a blinding smile. 

“I’m Kurt. Nice to meet you.” Kurt offers his hand. 

The cute guy continues to smile and takes Kurt’s hand in a firm shake. “Blaine. Nice to meet you as well.” 

“This is my first college class. I’m a little nervous, but excited. Are you a Freshman, too?” 

Blaine chuckles. “I’m flattered that you think so.” 

“Oh, sorry I shouldn’t have assumed. I figured since this is a Freshman level class...” Kurt apologizes, but Blaine waves him off. 

“Don’t worry about it, Kurt.” 

“So, have you heard anything about Professor Anderson? I hope he is as nice as I read what people are saying on the blogs about him.” Kurt tells Blaine as he takes out a notebook from his bag. 

“There are blogs about teachers at this school?” Blaine asks surprised. 

“Oh, yeah! I read up on all of my Professors before school started. They are helpful actually. They are tips on what to do and what not to do in each of their classes. I can give you the blog names if you like. They are mostly on Tumblr.” Kurt tells him excitedly. He’s making his first friend in college, and if they can bond over NYADA blogs, so be it. 

Blaine has a thoughtful look on his face before muttering, “Thanks.” He shakes his head a bit before asking Kurt, “So, what else did you read about Professor Anderson?” 

Kurt smiles before leaning over to tell Blaine in a low voice. “I read that he’s sex on a stick, and sings like a dream.” 

Blaine chokes on his coffee that he was taking a sip of. He grabs a handkerchief out of his blazer pocket and covers his mouth. “Wh... um what?” 

“Are you ok?” Kurt asks party amused, partly concerned. 

“Uh yeah, I’m fine. I’m just surprised that students write about m... _teachers_ like that on the Internet.” Blaine replies, looking a bit frazzled. 

“I know. I agree it’s inappropriate, but I also read that Professor Anderson is an amazing teacher and that his classes are always so engaging!” 

“That’s good to hear.” Blaine looks down at his notebook with a smile before looking at his watch. He closes his notebook, puts his pen away and grabs his leather messenger bag. “It’s really nice to meet you, Kurt. I hope you enjoy the class.” 

Kurt watches in disappointment as Blaine gets up from his seat. Did he offend Blaine that Blaine doesn’t want to sit next to him anymore? Before Kurt has a chance to apologize, Blaine is already walking to the teacher’s desk at the front of the class. Kurt watches in horror as Blaine sets his bag and coffee cup down on the desk and grabs a chalk to write, _Professor Anderson_ on the board. 

Kurt loses the ability to move or take a breath as Blaine, _Professor Anderson_ turns around and faces the class. 

“Hi everyone! I am Professor Anderson, and this is Vocal Technique for Musical Theater.” He says with a smile before his eyes land on Kurt. “And if this is your first college class, I am honored! Welcome to NYADA!” He smiles kindly to Kurt to let him know that everything is ok. “You’re gonna love it here.” 

\------- 

Once the class was over, Kurt could not have run out of the room fast enough. He made plans to meet up with Rachel in the courtyard for lunch before their afternoon classes begin, so he rushes over to meet her. Boy, does he have an update for her! 

Kurt finds Rachel sitting in one of the round tables under an umbrella in the courtyard. He runs over to her. 

“Rach!” 

“Oh my God, Kurt! I have _so_ much to tell you!” Rachel begins as Kurt sits down in one of the chairs at the table. “First of all, I got you a turkey sandwich and barbecue chips. They didn’t have roast beef anymore. And second, my first class was _horrible!_ ” Rachel rattles off speaking a mile a minute as per usual. 

Kurt uses the time to catch his breath and take a drink of water. He opens his sandwich to begin eating. 

“My dance teacher _hates_ me! She called me Schwimmer and told me that the only roles I would ever get are Maria Von Trapp and Shrek!” 

Kurt looks at her sympathetically before swallowing his food. “I mistook my Professor as a classmate and told him I read on a blog that he’s sex on a stick and sings like a dream.” 

Rachel’s mouth falls open. “Ok, you win. _Kurt!_ Oh my God! What?” She says before she starts giggling. “Tell me everything!” 

Kurt begins to recount his encounter with Professor Anderson to Rachel while Rachel laughs through it. “I’m glad you think it’s funny.” 

“Oh, come on, Kurt! It is funny. I was having a bad morning, so really thank you for making me laugh.” 

Kurt smiles and shakes his head. “I was _mortified!_ ” 

And then, Kurt sees Blaine. No, _Professor Anderson!_ He’s holding hands with another good looking man as they carry food in their hands. Kurt slowly sinks down in his chair to try to hide from Professor Anderson’s line of sight. But of course, his luck is not on his side today. Professor Anderson sees him and walks over to where Kurt and Rachel are sitting. 

“Hi Kurt.” Professor Anderson says with a smile. 

“Hi Professor Anderson.” Kurt says timidly and Rachel gasps. Kurt glares at her to keep her cool. 

“Look, I just wanted to come over to tell you that we’re ok. You left so fast when class ended, that I didn’t have a chance to talk to you. I don’t want it to be weird between us.” Professor Anderson tells Kurt sincerely. 

“Oh, thank you. And I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have talked about you or any teacher like that even if I thought you were one of my classmates.” Kurt apologizes, and he’s sure his face must be beet red from embarrassment. 

“This is the student who called you, sex on a stick?” The man whose hand Professor Anderson is holding says and Kurt just wants the Earth to open up beneath him and swallow him whole. 

Rachel bursts out laughing again and Kurt kicks her under the table. 

“Yes, Ry. And you just made him feel more embarrass so stop.” Professor Anderson scolds the man, even though there was no bite behind his words. 

The man puts his hands up in defeat and smiles. “Sorry.” 

“Kurt, this is my husband, Ryan Anderson.” 

_Husband! Of course, he’s wearing a wedding band._

Kurt’s not sure how he missed it earlier. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Anderson.” 

“Oh, you can call me Ryan.” Ryan tells Kurt. 

“I think I will call you both Professor and Mr. Anderson. Thank you.” Kurt replies sheepishly making the Anderson men chuckle. 

“Fair enough.” Professor Anderson replies. 

“I’m Rachel Berry. Kurt’s best friend and fellow NYADA student.” Rachel introduces herself. “I am so looking forward to taking your class next semester.” 

“Great! Nice to meet you, Rachel. I’m looking forward to it.” Professor Anderson replies. “Well, we’ll leave you to enjoy your lunch. See you in class on Thursday, Kurt.” 

“Yes, see ya.” Kurt waves as the men turn to walk away. 

“Oh Kurt, he is so handsome! So is his husband!” Rachel gushes and Kurt shushes her, making her laugh. 

Ryan turns to Blaine and nudges his side. “Hear that, Babe? We are handsome! 19-year-old girl thinks so.” 

Blaine laughs before bumping his hip against his husband. “You’re ridiculous!” 

“Ridiculously in love with you!” Ryan replies before kissing Blaine soundly. 

Kurt looks longingly at the happy couple as they pull away from a kiss and sighs. 

“Oh Kurt, we all have crushes on teachers before. I know I have!” Rachel tells him sympathetically. 

“Oh, please don’t remind me of that creepy crush you had on Mr. Schue during our Sophomore year.” Kurt groans. 

Rachel shrugs. “I admit it was weird and I’m embarrassed about it, but I’m just telling you that it’s ok to have a crush on a hot professor. A little eye candy to motivate you to go to class doesn’t hurt anybody.” 

“He is nice to look at. Maybe I’ll meet my future boyfriend in my next class, who is actually a student.” Kurt says with a smile. 

“That’s the spirit!” Rachel says before leaning over on the table. “Now, let me tell you more about Ms. July!” 

For the rest of their break, Kurt smiles and listens to Rachel rant about her dance teacher. He’s looking forward to attending his 3 other classes. So, what if the first guy he met at school ended up being his Professor who is happily married? He’s got four years at this school and in this magical city to meet a great guy and fall in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> I've always been intrigued with the student/teacher troupe. I guess this is my take on it. Not all Meet-Cute turns into happily ever after and that's ok. Kurt in this story will find his Prince Charming and fall in love. He won't even remember Professor Anderson.


End file.
